Close your eyes
by DevonnaDanielle
Summary: This my take on how they came to be mates.
1. Chapter 1

Behind Gold Eyes

Chapter 1

Once or twice a year half demons get a little carried away with there hormones once they get to a certain year of life. It just so happens to be that time of year a special someone. His day was going ok, just lustful thought and pains for a really deep seeded need to rut. It was all good till our heroine exits the well. It didn't take but a split second before he was to the well.

Koga is running like there is fire on his tail. The sun is mid to late day, so the sun is getting close to the trees, seeing this, panic starts to set in." I have to get there in time. I know that dog breathe is going to beat me but I can make it before he claims her."

Just as he gets close to the village he can already smell the change in the half-demons scent.

"I have to make it." Koga picks up pace.

At the well Kagome is making her way out carefully when all of a sudden she is picked up and pushed against a tree. Scared for her life she yelled "Inuyasha".

"I am right here Is home no need to tell." He said leaning up so close that her chest is pressed against his.

"I.I..Inu…yasha what are you doing?" Not scared for her life but afaird of what was going on.

She looks up in his eyes an notice a light red coloring. "oh no" she mumbles thinking something done set him off to bring the full demon blood out.

" oh yes Kagome it is me and I am so glad you came." He said as he leans down letting his tongue slip between his lips. With a growl escaping his throat " I have to taste her" the thought enters his head. So he takes a long slow lick from her collarbone to the bottom of her chin. Once he pulled his tongue back enjoying the flavor of her skin. " I need more." Was the only thought that was swarming his mind.

Grabbing her hands being careful of his claws he pins them above her head. A little moan of fear exits her mouth and the scent of fear starts to over her usually scent of books and herbal shampoo. " Please Inuyasha you are not acting like yourself. Whatever happened we can fix the problem." She say desperately trying to figure out if he is gonna turn full demon and kill her. " Just be quiet, no there is no reason to be scare my mate". Eyes bleeding a little more red then before. " You have no idea what I have went though just watching you wear those weird clothes, listening to you sleep calling out my name, and having to carry you around. Do you have any idea how soft your skin is in the palm of my hands or how your breasts feel bouncing around on my back? Do you?"

Without a idea of when it happened her scent changes from fear to longing. " I guess you do." He said as he leans over catch her lips with his. " Guess someone showed up. Lets give them a show." His inner demon says as he catches the faint scent of wolf. Releasing her lips. " To late. She is mine now." He said low enough only one with demon hearing could hear.

Koga standing at the edge of the wood line shock at what he is seeing. Coming to his senses." Not yet. Your haven't mark her yet." He whispered. Moving as fast as he can. " I have here now." Hands reaching out ready to grab her an run as far as he needed to get her away from him.

Seeing him take his first step Inuyasha leans back in to her neck biting down without warning. Kagome screams and moans aware on what was happening around her. All she know is Inuyasha is not his self, he kissed her, and now he is biting her. His mouth leaves her neck and pain is no longer there but his tongue is lapping all over the spot he just bite. " what do you think you are doing." She says trying to break her hands loose of his hold.

" You damn fleabag. What have you done?" Koga screams coming to a complete stop a couple of feet away from them, catching Kagome's attention and a growl from a very pissed off half-demon. Inuyasha lets her hands go backing up a step so she can step off the tree.

"Koga what are you doing here?" she says stepping around Inuyasha but didn't make it a step away before an arm wraps itself around her waist. Embarrassed was only half of what she get as she was pulled backward into Inyasha's chest. A growl exited his chest as he pulls her close.

"Its none of your business." Inuyasha Says ready to tear Koga apart should he make one step.

" Do you know what he just did to you, Kagome?" he says in a low growling voice. " Do you know what is going on right know? I can't believe you talk to her before you just took her" He says as he lowers his stance to pounce when the chance opening.

" I am really not sure of anything right now but you need to run. Logs he is close to losing control." Worried Logs will set him off and they all die. " I can get him to claim down, then we can talk." She was begging. Just go back to the village and wait for us there.".

"Wait what do you mean? What has he done?" looking at Inuyasha now. His face seams calmer but a little in pain. Just by chance she notices the sun is almost touching the tree tops. " oh god no. Inuyasha will transform soon." Her mind screams at her.

"Yea Koga go to the village she needs to claim me down. Do want to get hurt do you." A smirk slides across Inyasha's face. " There is nothing for you here now. So go wait at the village or a cave I don't give a damn. Just go away." Inuyasha drops to his knees in pain. " Oh shit not now" he mumbles.

"Kagome come to me while he is down. I can take you away from him and we can be together." Koga takes a step closer. Inuyasha stood up on wobbly legs hair covering his face. " Kagome is not going anywhere with you." Slowly turn his face up to look at the threat. " she is mine now and forever so you can tuck your tail and run you bastard cause she ain't leaving anytime soon."

"Koga I really think you need to leave me with Inuyasha. I think we need to have a talk about what is going on. I am sorry but I will not be leaving with you." She says turning to help Inuyasha sit because it is fixin to get painful for him.

"Kagome he is going to take you as his mate do you know that? Do you even want that?" Koga takes one more steps and grabs her hand.

"I would like nothing more if that is what he wants." She whispers pulling away. One last look across her shoulder before going into Inuyasha waiting arms.

 **To** **be** **continued….**


	2. Chapter 2

Once Koga left the transformation seem to take no time at all. Being in his arms seem to easy his pain. The darkness swallowed them whole but neither had trouble seeing each other. His breathing had finally evened out after what seem like a hour but he still did not want to let her go.

Placing her hand on the side of his face she slowly moved up closer to him. " Mate?" she questioned. "Yes mates, wench." He said while stroking her hips with her his thumbs. "What does it mean to be a mate?" She asked laying her head back on his shoulder, enjoying the feel of his touch. " To be a Mated is to be connected physically, emotionally, and mentally. We will be two bodies with one soul." He whispered in her ear. Sliding in his hands around her back, holding her tightly against his chest. Enjoying the fill of her body against his. This made him want for her more than he ever imaged. " What do you mean connected? I mean we have kissed before but you have never made it known that you might want this?" she confused.

Taking a deep breath, he said " I was confused about how you would feel becoming my mate and how I still don't deserve you. After everything I have done in the past how could you want to be mated to. A half need?" Taking another breath he continued holding her scared she was going to reject him and he wanted to hold her while he could. "But I have been fighting myself to say something or not, I can't do it anymore. I need to know that you are mine. That you love me and to know mentally you are my everything." He said looking into her eyes, shocked at the tears he seen in her eyes. " Why are you crying?"

She spoke after a minute of thinking. "What do we have to do to complete this connection and never call yourself a half breed again." He smiled a little coyly and said " We are going to have sex. I have already done the hard part." He was pointing toward her neck where the shoulder and neck connected. He didn't think to wait on her or even if she wanted it, he was just over whelmed with excitement that he was agreeing that devouring her lips was his only thought. So consumed by the kiss and the way his hands were trying touch every where at once that he missed her hand moving to the inside of his shirt. That was until her nails were racking a crossed his chest. Almost falling from the shivers that crawled across his body, he picked her up by the hips an throwing her legs around his waist he carried her to the closest tree. He grabbed her tighter and whispered "I wanted to ask you a very important question." In shock over him holding her that intimately, all she could do was nod her head. "Will you be my mate."

She let out a moan as he was kissing, licking, and nibbling on her neck. Not knowing what say or needed to do but hold him as close as she possible could, letting her body grind on his. Moaning as her body became more sensitive to his mouth, hands, and body movement. She felt his hands glide up her body as he slowly moved her shirt up over her breast. Moving to help him remove the cloth that covered her body from his touch as quickly as possible. Once removed she kissed him with all the passion she possessed while trying to remove his shirt at the same time.

Inuyasha removed his lips from hers and chuckled. "Someone is in a hurry." He said as he untied the shirt and discarded it quickly. He thought he would play with her for minute in stead of just jumping right in. A little smile playing on his lips. "You never answered my question, my love." He said while wrapped a finger around a few strands of her hair. Confused at what just happened and what he was talking about .she asked "What are talking about, what question?" " Well I did ask you to be my mate but you have yet to answer. I am starting to thinking you are trying to take advantage of my affection for you."

She finally caught on to what he was doing and decided to play along. She slide up close to him and place her pointer figure to his chest. Drawing long lines very lightly across his chest, and turned her eyes to his with a very innocent look about them and said soft and seductively "I was letting body answer your question but if are not listen to it you than I don't think we need to finish this." Pushing away to get off the tree. she felt his arms grab her and drag her back to his chest. "Where do you think you are going?" giggling in her ear. "I heard your body just fine, it was practically yelling at me. The thing is you need to speak your answer through those beautiful soft lips of yours." He said leaning over an gave them a feather light kiss. When he drew away he saw the smirk on her lips then she spoke the word he had been longing to her. "Yes, my love, yes, my mate."

Once he heard her say "yes". He flipped her around and layer her under him and stared into her eyes. His instincts kicked in, he could not hold himself back even if he tried with all his might. The demon within him wanted this just as much as his human said did. With out thinking he took her mouth and sealed their lips together in with all the passion with in himself. He unsealed his lips and said "Kagome I will try to do this easily but I am not sure for how long I can fight myself from taking you the way I want."

 **To Be Continued**


	3. Author's Note

**I really do not like doing this but I will have had some comments on my grammar. I would like to thank you for letting me know. I would like to explain that my mind works faster than my fingers and spell check does not help. I am working on the next chapter and double checking. I also write the way I talk, please forgive me, I am southern through and through. I would also like to let you know that I failed english every time I took it. Please comment if you have any ideas or thoughts.**


End file.
